


[ジャミカリ]用千根针去刺穿的话

by Sky_Light



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Light/pseuds/Sky_Light
Summary: “说谎的人要吞一千根针。”
Relationships: Jamil Viper/Kalim Al-Asim
Kudos: 5





	[ジャミカリ]用千根针去刺穿的话

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.11.19  
> 診断メーカー「この台詞で素敵な作品を2」  
> ジャミカリ→「嘘つき」
> 
> 习作。四章前。

一成不变的午后。  
周末，没有魔法史和炼金术，更没有飞行课，Scarabia的休息室里吵吵闹闹，在隔了一条走廊的寮长寝室里都能听到男子高中生们的声音。Jamil不知第多少次考虑起给家主写信反馈热砂风格的建筑缺陷——没有窗户，意味着没有玻璃，可以说是毫无隔音条件。如果没有防音魔法的话，可能这个学习会早就泡汤了。

虽然他身边的某人看起来本来也没什么要好好学习的意思。Jamil Viper，十七岁，感觉自己眉间的皱纹一定这辈子都没办法消失了。  
他在心里大喊：真是够了。所以我才讨厌这个笨蛋，自我中心，一点也不管别人的感受！虽说如此，他脸上还是挂着一如既往的平静表情。毕竟不这样做不行。还没到时候。

Kalim Al-Asim，也就是刚才所说的“某人”，完全没察觉近在咫尺的愤怒漩涡。摊开的魔法史论文仍然只有开头，参考书目倒是被他当做娱乐读得津津有味。  
Asim家作为商人引以为豪的察言观色能力就要在你这里断绝了吗，Kalim？Jamil差点问出这样的话。你以为我是为了什么、为了谁，在周末还呆在这里学这些我早就会了的东西。在他马上就要在沉默中爆发时，Kalim将书翻过一页，突然开口：“昨天轻音部活动的时候……”  
说话的时机还不错，放你一马。感谢我的仁慈吧。Jamil头也不抬，继续在纸上写下沙漠的魔法师的伟业：“怎么了？”

“Cater告诉我的。Heartslabyul和监督生的关系真好啊！啊，对，Cater说监督生的世界好像有一种很可怕的说法，说谎就要吞一千根针！”  
Kalim一边说话一边翻看热砂之国的历史，书页哗啦哗啦的声音像是清点着什么一样。明朗的声音传入Jamil的耳朵里，竟让他感觉到些许刺痛。  
“但是我觉得，如果是为了别人好而去说谎，却还要被那么多针刺穿，也太过分了。Jamil之前为了我不是也这么做过吗？所以我就说如果Jamil也会被这么对待的话，我肯定会讨厌那个传说的——”

笔尖不知何时停下了。  
何等二元论的惩罚。骗子就应该被千根针刺穿喉咙，因为那是欺骗？别开玩笑了。难道为了自己的未来而努力，编织出的紧密网络，也要被如此衡量吗。为了达成目的做万全准备，这才是深谋远虑，方法可以事后再提。  
实际上，就算要吞下针也没关系。Jamil Viper可以为了自由承受这份苦痛，所以不需要任何的同情，也不准备找任何借口否认那份谎言。世界不是二元论，但规则和惩罚往往如此。在跳出只能接受的这个定位之前，被怎样评判都没关系。  
但是。说出不应该这样非黑即白的人竟然是Kalim。就算没有察觉到。明明没有察觉到。却说出那种如同在宽恕Jamil Viper已经做过和将要去做的一切的话。可恨又可笑的笨蛋、傲慢的家伙、在悬崖边歌颂生命的蠢货。

Kalim还在想着那个说法，只是现在发展到了吞下的针会刺穿何处。被刺穿的无论如何都不会是你，为什么要想那么多？  
让人不快。  
Jamil想转移话题时，发觉他面对Kalim时几乎从未感到话语从未如此艰涩。为了缓解郁积心中的滞涩，Jamil抬手敲了敲Kalim的头顶，换来一声痛呼。  
“我的事怎样都好，只要你不会吞下针就没关系了。快写课题吧。”

——有资格被针刺穿的只有我。


End file.
